Bereaved
by AphoticTrance
Summary: Muriel had watched Courage as he degraded. Each passing day he'd become weaker, losing weight alarmingly. Soon, he couldn't display his emotions, he couldn't run from Eustace when scared, he couldn't stand erect, he couldn't even find the strength to eat. His bones began to surface through his skin, his legs and arms no longer carried him. She felt helpless as he was consumed.


**Note: Paragraphs in Italics is when the passage enters into a memory or flashback.**

Bereaved

Muriel hesitantly stepped within the small room, where Courage lied on a desk with a small bed provided. His eyes weakly shifted to her, where the faintest amount of joy appeared within his face.

His head slowly rose, and his eyes partially squinted with strain. He mustered the little strength he had.

"Muriel…"

The words softly passed his lips as his head soon fell back to it's resting place.

Muriel walked by his side, giving him caressing smile.

"hush now, Courage. You've no need to strain yourself."

She spoke softly as she stroked her fingers through his weak fur.

"you need your strength, to fight your sickness. Alright?"

His eyelids flitted in acknowledgement; Muriel rested her hand on top of his head.

"Sleep now, Courage. You need it.."

Soon, his eyelids fell, and he slipped away. Muriel still held her smile, looking at the dog whom she loved most. But the emotion was short-lived, when her eyes fell upon his overall appearance.

What was a small, pink, little dog, vibrant with life and emotion. Was now a terribly ill, bed-ridden one.

She hadn't known the cause, but it affected them both. He began to weaken each day, at first, his movement wasn't as quick and agile.

But she had watched Courage as he slowly degraded. Each passing day he'd become weaker, losing weight alarmingly.

Soon, he couldn't display his emotions as he did, he couldn't run from Eustace when scared, he couldn't stand erect, he couldn't even find the strength to eat.

His former appearance diminished into a sickly pale pink, with his ribs and spine surfacing through his skin. His stomach slowly shriveled once nothing was consumed. His legs and arms soon had nothing left to carry him.

A sigh escaped her lips as she looked over what had become of her dog, deep sorrow gripped her tightly at the sight of Courage, and the remembrance of earlier times when he was at full health.

"It'll be all gone soon…I promise…"

She stroked through his fur once again. Memories soon filled her mind, she recalled the one specifically when she consulted a doctor.

"_We don't know what's wrong Mrs. Bagge, however we'll try our best to cure him." _

_Muriel wrapped her hands together. Slightly puzzled from his statement._

"_y-you don't know what's wrong? H-how? How do you not know? You're doctors, you're-"_

"_I understand you're under stress, and frustrated, but please, you have to understand we're trying our best. Anyways, I suggest you leave Courage here, it'll be for the greater good. We'll contact you once something arises…"_

_The doctor lowered his clipboard, and began to stroke his beard. Muriel sighed heavily with frustration yet with grief. _

_She didn't know what was wrong with Courage, why he was being deprived of his strength, nor did the only professionals in Nowhere. She didn't know what to do, she felt useless, her hope dwindling each day._

Eventually her mind resurfaced back into reality, she was already driving home in their old green pickup. The chassis trembling with the hum of the engine. She turned away from the barren road, and glanced over at Courage. He lie next to her on the passenger seat.

Aside from his deathly appearance, he looked tranquil as he slept. As if he had no worries anymore, nothing to scare him.

The slightest smile rose, and she rubbed behind his ears with her hand, freeing it from the wheel.

She returned from Courage and glanced back over at the road. The moon shone brightly, as it was accompanied by countless stars that stretched across the sky. One could even see the star dust, formed in small clouds extended across the night.

The sight couldn't be explained by words such as beautiful, stunning, or any other words. Though she witnessed this scene every night, it never ceased to fill her with awe, joy, or the yearn to stare at it all night.

She then saw the only home for miles, the only structure which arose from the barren horizon. She eased the wheel to the right and entered the desolate land. The car bobbed vehemently as she struck the desert ground.

"Sorry Courage, It'll be a bit bumpy…"

She apologized to the small dog next her, who now awoken due to the disturbance. For a span of time, she eventually arrived at he destination. She eased the truck into a completely stop in front of the old, seemingly decrepit house. Which amazingly still remained dormant.

She removed the keys from the ignition, then softly patted Courage.

"Come now dearie…"

She slowly slid her hand underneath him, and carefully lifted him from the seat. Her other hand provided as a aid to keep his head from dangling. She brought him to her chest, resting him within her arms, as if carrying a child.

She nudged open the door with her foot, carefully stepping out of the truck. Then closing it behind her with her shoulder. She stepped up the porch, approaching the front door.

Eustace unlocked it, swaying the door open. She took the offer, stepping inside past him.

"Thank you Eustace…"

He closed the door behind them, following her to where Courage's resting place was. It was near the fire place, a small space where a folded blanket was laid out. She knelt down, lowering him it, then kissing him on his forehead before rising back up to her feet.

"What did they say?"

Eustace inquired, speaking softly for Courage. Even as it seemed he hated the dog, once he fell ill, Eustace finally revealed his empathy towards him.

Muriel sighed once more.

"Oh, Eustace…"

He wrapped her in his arms as she began to weep.

"T-They said-"

Her voice trailed off as she wept, Eustace sighed as he heard the words.

"It's okay, Muriel. It's okay…"

_Muriel's eyes widened, her mouth was now partially agape, and her hands were beginning to tremble. _

"_Wh-what do you mean?"_

_Her voice was weak with emotion, threatening to break at any moment. The doctor sighed, stroking his beard._

"_There's nothing more we can do…take this."_

_He handed her a syringe. It contained a seemingly thick, dark red substance. _

"_It'll help ease the pain…"_

_Tears threatened to fall, as her throat clenched. Her hands slowly unraveled to retrieve the item. As she examined it, the tears formed streams down her plump cheeks. _

"_It'll be painless. So have no worries."_

_She nodded, sniffling and placing the syringe inside her hand bag. _

"_He doesn't have long, with heavy heart, I suggest-"_

"_I-I know…"_

_The doctor paused, before nodding to her in acknowledgement. _

Muriel gently rocked in her chair, with Courage resting in her lap. Eustace was eased into his red lounger. Also accompanied by his newspaper. The flames licked upwards into the chimney, cracking loudly and shifting the shadows of inanimate objects.

Eustace folded the paper in half twice, then rose to his feet. His bony legs popping as they strained. He stretched out, giving out a sigh afterwards.

"I'm going to bed, Muriel. You coming?"

"I'll be there in a few. Go ahead."

He started walking the fleet of stairs, but paused as he glanced over to Muriel.

"y'know…I can do it for you…"

"It's fine Eustace…"

"Alright…"

He paused for a few moments, then continued up the fleet of stairs. Muriel remained there, humming softly to Courage as she rocked back and forth. Courage's eyes shifted to meet Muriel's. As their looks exchanged, Courage gave a weak smile. Muriel returned it as some life seemed to return to Courage's eyes. His eyes closed once more, but his smile remained.

She continued rocking, minutes rolled by, soon and hour later. She glanced back at Courage, who now slept.

His chest slowly grew and retracted as he drew breath.

She let a small sigh escape her lips, she already felt fearful. She gently reached into her apron pocket and pulled out the syringe.

She observed the dark liquid as it shifted with her movement. Her breathing became slightly labored as fear and sorrow gripped her throat.

With her free hand, she stroked a section on his neck, then gently pricked it with the syringe.

The needle slipped into his skin; though with extreme hesitance, she pushed her thumb down, ejecting the liquid within his neck.

After emptying the syringe of it's contents, she pulled it back from his neck. Her hands trembled as she began to rock once more.

Soon after the ejection, she could feel his breathing reduce. Moments later his breathing eased into halt, his now lifeless body remained in her lap.

Tears ran from her eyes, and her voice was in shambles as she continued humming. Humming a soft melody for her dog whose existence ceased, as if he remained to hear the sweet tune softly resonate through the empty room.


End file.
